I loved you
by SashaSalsa
Summary: Aria was about to commit suicide but Ezra stopped her what will happen next keep reading and find out
1. chapter 1

I LOVED YOU

Have you ever wished to go back. Go back from the pain and lost and love you ever felt. My mind was made up I'm leaving this cold unwanting earth. After I found out about Ezra and the book I just wanted to leave. I believed I loved him, but it was a story a fairly tell with an unhappy ending. I stared out on to the sky line of Rosewood from the top my high school building. I wanted to leave. Yes people will miss me and I would miss them, but this world I couldn't take anymore of. Every time something went wrong me and my friends would get an A message, or a detective asking about Alison everywhere we went. I believed the one person that would not hurt me, hurt me.

"I should just leave." I said aloud to myself

I would remember hearing about suicide a couple times when I was younger I thought I would never do it, but here I am wanting to jump and leave this earth. Go to a place where they would except me for me. I got up from sitting and walked over to the edge looking down at the ground.

"Aria don't do this. Don't jump." Ezra commented from behind me

I looked back to see Ezra some feet behind me. I could see the fear in his eyes that I would just jump and leave the world. I walked a couple steps away from the edge. I could see when I moved the relieve in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I should ask you that." Ezra said

"I wanted to leave. Leave this horrible place we call home." I told him

"Aria...don't do this." Ezra said

"Why not? You could add this to your book. Two girls dead three left, wouldn't that make bestseller? I asked

I could tell he was shocked from what I said, and also very hurt. I knew he still loved me and I still loved him still, but I couldn't ever forgive him for this.

"Aria...please don't I'll call your parents they can come get you." I mentioned

"Don't! Don't try to fix this Ezra everything you do you makes things worse!" I yelled at him

"Aria I'm sorry for what I did. Trust me Aria." Ezra asked holding out his hand

I looked at him wondering if I could really trust him. I really wanted to grab his hand, and everything could be better but that's not real.

"I cant Ezra. That can't happen." I said with tears running down my face

Ezra walked closer, and didn't do anything. Once he was in arm distance I ran to him. I know I shouldn't have, but I needed someone anyone. We were hugging, and I felt like everything that happened was okay and we could go back to normal. Little did know that hug made a lot a things worse.


	2. Chapter 2

FIND OUT

Ezra drove me back to my house. It was very awkward I haven't been in a car with him for awhile.

"Do you have and idea who A is?" I asked

"Yes." Ezra said

"Who?" I questioned him

"Mrs. Di'Laurenti." He said with a quick answer

"Wait...what!?!" I said with shock

"You asked if had an idea and that's my idea of who A is." He commented

"Okay." I said

The rest of the ride was silence when we got got to my house I said bye and ran to my door. Before I went inside I looked back to a red coated person in the shadows. I ran back to Ezra

"You know about red coat. Right?" I asked

"Umm yeah why?" Extra questioned me

" I just seen red." I said

"Really... where?" Ezra said looking around

I pointed cross the street. I got out of his car, and walked over.

"Aria what are you doing, it's probably gone by now!" He shouted outside his car

I kept walking over, I heard him get out his car and walk over to me.

"Aria! Your insane know that." Ezra mentioned

I looked up at him and said "Yeah I know."

We walked when we where there Ezra held my hand. We heard music being played, so we walked closer. It was a music box with a note taped on it.

Aria...Aria...bye girl bye!! -A

"What does that mean? Aria do you know what this means?" Ezra asked

Aria Flashback

""Aria your nothin without me remember that!" Ali scoffed at me

"Ali were tired of your games...don't you get that!" I yelled at Ali

"Remember on thing Aria Montgomery I can make you disappear, and be a freak again."

I didn't stay I just walked out.

"Ha.. bye girl bye!" Ali yelled

End of Flashback

"Aria...are you okay." Ezra said shaking me a little

"Um yeah I'm fine." I said staring at the box

"Aria you should go home." Ezra told me

"Yeah I should, but in taking this."

I grabbed the music box, and walked with Ezra to my house

"Bye...Aria." Ezra said

As he walked to his car I ran inside and texted the girls about the box. We texted for awhile till I fell a sleep. I woke in the morning with hundreds texts. I texted the girls I fell asleep, but was in text that bothered me

Silly little Aria. Your friends can't help this timer! Join my or make him die. - A

It had an attached picture of Ezra. A wanted me to be part of the A-team or she,he,it hurts or kills Ezra. I broke down in tears thinking of this. I could but I have too.


	3. Chapter 3

My New Crazy Life

I felt bad pain I couldn't even breathe when I finished reading the A text. All I thought about is Ezra and the girls. If I do this yes I'm protecting my love of my life, but I'm also betraying the loves of my life. I couldn't process this stuff any more, I just sat in my bed and sobbed. I didn't even leave my room I'm glad no one was home. My dad as in Vermont for business, and Mike was at his friends. And well my mom is with Zack somewhere across the world.

Spencer- Hey! Aria do you want to come to my house the girls are coming over too!

Me- Not today. I'm not feeling so well

I wasn't lying I felt sick to my stomach. I kept thinking about my offer from A.

Aria the time is ticking choose NOW!

-A

I read the text over and over making sure I read it right. I started to type my answer

Okay, but I can't hurt any of my friends

I press send and got an quick answer

Ha you think that's how it works...pathetic!

I couldn't take anymore I though my phone across the room. I was in shock of what A said to me, and what I said to A. At least I now Ezra won't be hurt, but I'm hurting the people I care about alot.

 ** _Sorry this isn't that long I just wanted to update to today I have plenty of ideas and leave some feedback!_** ** _Should I give all the girls their own point of veiw?_** ** _I think I might do a death or Pregnancy. I just dont know how and how and when yet_** ** _Well thanks for reading! I'll try my best to update bye!!!!#_**


End file.
